Unbelievable
by Icywingsoffire
Summary: When Fang and Max crash land in Forks, Washington and meet the Cullens, it's hard to decide which is more unbelievable: mutant bird kids or vegetarian vampires. *Between T and NM, and FW and MAX. Some OOC.*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my first crossover, and it's sorta hard to explain, because I wrote this way back, between Final Warning and Max, so no blatant Fax… and also no engagement or breakup with Edward and Bella, so pre NM. You'll just have to figure it out as you go. Thanks for reading AND REVIEWING ;)**

**Love always, Icy-Spicy**

MPOV

I would have enjoyed the flight over the woody landscape of Washington more if it weren't for the fact that I was bleeding heavily from a gash on my right shoulder.

Fang and I had flown out to Alaska, just the two of us, to investigate an email we'd gotten on Fang's blog. The person had claimed they were a bird kid too, and had been rescued by us from the institute in NYC. She said that she was running a shelter of sorts for escaped mutants.

"She" was lying through her teeth.

What awaited us at that warehouse in Juneau was not a bunch of ragged mutant bird kids searching for a fearless leader, but rather a couple hundred super-soldier robots.

Needless to say, they were not at all happy to see us, and the feeling was definitely mutual. We fought our way out of there and retreated. We're good. But we're not _that_ good.

So we headed south, more because it was the random direction that we flew off in that because there was anything there to fly towards.

Fang was fine, and I'd only gotten hit once. Unfortunately, that one wound was worth its weight in pizza. It took its toll on me, and though I was still in the air, I was trying my darndest not to let Fang see that I was perilously close to passing out.

I don't think I was doing a very good job of it, though, because when I started losing altitude fast, he grabbed me around the waist and started putting on the brakes as we dropped like stones.

And then I blacked out.

FPOV

Now, I'm not normally the type to react strongly to emergency situations, but I'll confess- my heart stuttered when Max started to fall. But I was ready, since I'd had my careful eyes on her the whole time. Max was a lot of things, but a good actress was _not _one of them.

I grabbed her waist and pocketed air in my ebony wings. Alone, I would have stopped immediately. But with Max's added weight, we were still dropping fast. I managed to land on my feet, the impact jarring my knees, and stumbled a bit.

I saw that Max was out cold in my arms. Carefully, trying not to jostle her since I didn't know how badly she was hurt, I laid her out on the ground. I looked around quickly, to get a look at my surroundings. To my dismay, I saw that we were in a large backyard. I snapped my wings in, and folded Max's in as gently as I could manage with her being dead weight.

Suddenly, the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I flicked my eyes up-

And saw that I was surrounded.

I dropped into a defensive crouch over Max, protecting her from the six people who'd appeared out of nowhere. How had they gotten here so quickly and silently? My mind raced to assess the situation. They were intense, they were focused, they were staring straight at me, and I was at a loss for my next move.

This is why they _don't_ pay me the big bucks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there. So, I hadn't expected this sort of enthusiasm for this story. I mean, it was written quite a while ago, and the cut for the first chapter was a bit rough, but… people seem to like it, so here ya go. Capítulo Dos.**

FPOV

It's a really good thing that I'm skilled at hiding my emotions. Otherwise, I would have been wearing an "oh shhhhhhhhhh-" face as I looked up into the eyes of the blonde man stepping towards me.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen," he said, in a calm, soothing voice. A voice that had 'trap' written all over it. I didn't even flinch.

"Who are you?" said another, this one a bronze-haired guy. Slightly more assertive, but still not blatantly evil. I remained silent. Why would I tell them anything about Max and me? The second they found out that they weren't like them, stuff was gonna hit the fan. Or did they know already?

"Or more importantly, _what_ are you?"

Well, that cleared that question up.

My stomach didn't stop dropping until it hit my toes. They'd seen the wings. Awesome. Because there's ANY plausible excuse for that one.

I stopped to take another look around me, at these mysterious people. Three women and three men. The women seemed harmless enough, but the men… the two that had spoken were fairly muscular, and besides them, there was a bear of a man that looked like he ate bird kids for breakfast. Could I fight my way out of this?

I'm good. But I'm not _that_ good.

Max was usually the one to make these kinds of decisions. I racked my brains, and came up with the Icy-Spicy's #1 Rule of Espionage, Combat, and Capture: "As long as they think they're in control, YOU are." Or maybe that was #2, and #1 was "Assume enemy until proven ally." Either way, both applied.

"Please," said the too-nice-to-be-true blonde. "I'm a doctor. I can help your friend. Just let me help her."

I looked down at Max's shoulder, then up at him. She couldn't fly. I couldn't carry her. We were on our own. And I may not have a degree in much of anything, but I could tell that losing that much blood was not good. Maybe this was a trap. Maybe I was leading us both to our deaths. But I couldn't help her, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let my paranoia get in the way of getting her to someone who could.

Plus, this gave them the illusion of control. I was still _really_ in control. …right?

"Alright," I said. "For her."

"Good," Carlisle said. "Let's get her inside." He motioned for bear-man to pick her up, and I was in his face between him and Max in about half a second. I saw the challenge flash in his eyes, but my own must have answered, because he backed off. He knew what it meant to protect your loved ones, I think.

I scooped up Max in my arms. For the second time that day, my heart gave a dangerous little skip. Here, looking as much like death as I'd ever seen her, she was so vulnerable. Her head was flung back, the white of her throat seeming too pale for life. My brain cried out that Max would never let herself be this defenseless. It was impossible for Max, fearless Max, indestructible Max to ever be at the mercy of strangers.

It was up to me now. I may be the muscle of the group, not the brains, but for Max, I would step up. I would be better, faster, stronger, and smarter… for Max.

**And there you have. I know, I know, a little OOC for Fang, but I like his gushy side. It makes me wanna hug him like a pillow pet, yanno? Also, didja like my rule there? Bwahaha. Couldn't help it. Icy-Spicy likes to be in her own stories every once in a while ;) But come now, the time for me rambling is over, and now it's time for you to click that little button down there and REVIEW! Kay, thanks, bye!  
~Icy-Spicysocks**


End file.
